H Mage Tower
H Mage Tower.jpg Frost Mage Profile.jpg Fire Mage Profile.jpg Magic Swordsman Profile.jpg Alchemist MT Profile.jpg Maid Jane Profile.png Homunculus Profile.jpg Necromancer Profile.jpg Evil Javid Profile.jpg Imperial Alchemist.jpg Overmind Profile.jpg Devil MT.jpg Arch Demon MT.jpg Frozen Master MT.jpg Spell Master.jpg Stamina Cost to Enter: 5 Elemental Bonus: Unholy (Max HP+200 & AP+25) Heroic Route Mage Tower puts you on a path where you will encounter 12 enemies or more. There are some Event choices which will help determine whether you get a Rank S, SS, or if you're lucky, a SSS chest at the end. If you wish to re-enter again, before the next day when you can do so for free, it will cost you 60 Smith Tokens. Your chance at prizes will depend upon the treasure chest you have obtained upon either completing the route or retreat. Note: Being defeated will get nothing. Note: When you obtain the Rank SSS Chest, you can get CHOOSE any reward you want. ---- Walk-through 1. Combat Fight: Fire Mage 2. Combat Fight: Frost Mage 3. Boss Fight: Necromancer Treasure Chest Rank D obtained upon victory. 4. Combat Fight: Magic Swordsman 5. Event: "You want to step on the floor with which symbol?" Symbol of Sun "A pillar of fire darts out from the floor!": -8% HP "A giant pillar of fire darts out from the floor!": -20% HP & Burnt Symbol of Moon "Hypnotizing gas is released from the floor! Everyone still feels dizzy after waking up": -2 to -4 Stamina & Demoralized Symbol of Star "Poisonous gas is released from the floor!": Become Deadly Poisoned "Vicious gas is released from the floor!": Become Poisoned, Deadly Poisoned, Oily 6. Boss Fight: Evil Javid Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 7. Event: "There are lots of shiny mysterious objects placed on the table." Approach to investigate "You trigged the alarm! But no one came.": Nothing happens. "You trigged the alarm! Someone is here...": Encounter Alchemist or Homunculus "For some unknown reason, a series of explosions started once you got close to the table." -15% HP "Member successfully took something from the table! After a while, it still exploded!": -10% HP "Member successfully took something from the table... You found treasures!": Treasure Chest Rank Up! Ignore and turn away. "You leave the room without causing any trouble." 8. Combat Fight: Alchemist 9. Boss Fight: Imperial Alchemist Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 10. Combat Fight: Maid Jane 11. Event: "You can hear someone lecturing in the classroom." Enter the room "They are taking a written exam! The teacher runs toward you and asks you to please not disturb them.": Fight: Frozen Master "They are taking a written exam! The teacher runs toward you and asks you to please not disturb them. You got treasures from the teacher!": Treasure Chest Rank Up! "Everyone in the classroom got mad by your rude intrusion! You got jumped by all the students and the teacher.": -20% HP "The teacher is teaching how to cast fireballs. All the students incedentally throw their fireballs at you.": -15% HP & Burnt "No one notices you because they are all too focused on studying. Member stole someone's backpack...": +1 Stamina "No one notices you because they are all too focused on studying. Member stole someone's backpack... You found treasures!": Treasure Chest Rank Up! "There is no one in the classroom. What were the taking and noises you heard when you outside...": Become Scared Don't disturb the class "You walk away from the room quietly." 12. Combat Fight: Homunculus 13. Event "Highly concentrated arcane energy bursts out from the ground!": -12% HP & Injured "You got lost in a maze-like illusion! You weren't able to get out for a while.": -3 Stamina "The gargoyle statues look extremely creepy... Flames burst out from their mouths!: -15% or -20% HP & Burnt 14. Boss Fight: Overmind Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 15. Event "The magic glyph is absorbing your energy!" -15% HP & -3 Stamina "The magic glyph teleports you to a pitch black room! Shortcut discovered! You ended up in another place!" : Jump into Location 17 "The magic glyph teleports you into an secret training room! Shortcut discovered! You ended up in another place!" Jump into Location 19 "The magic glyph does nothing": Nothing happens 16. Boss Fight: Spell Master Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 17. Combat 18. Boss Fight: Devil or Arch Demon Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 19. Combat 20. Boss Fight: Frozen Master Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. Note: *= only possible become Burnt when you are Oily, and become Frostbitten when you are Wet Category:Heroic Route Category:Heroine Quests Category:Mage Tower